Nouvelle Donne
by 2emezombie
Summary: L'histoire prend place après l'episode 2x07 Elle suit 2 points de vue: celui de Sarah et celui de Michael. Comment leur route va bien pouvoir se croiser à nouveau?
1. Chapter 1: Sarah

**Chapitre 1 : Sarah**

Sarah cligna des yeux avant de regarder à nouveau la table basse.

Même scène, même sentiment de nausée s'emparant d'elle.

L'oppression la gagna, inexorablement.

Elle aimerait pouvoir analyser, c'est sa spécialité ça, analyser posément les choses, les situations, même les gens, juste comme si elle n'était pas impliquée, juste comme si elle pouvait résoudre tous les problèmes.

Mais pas maintenant, pas ce soir, pas après la mort de son père…

Une légère crispation se fit ressentir sur son front.

La fatigue et la peur ne font pas bon ménage…et finalement le souvenir douillet de l'aiguille dans sa chair, la sensation d'apaisement et d'oublie lui revinrent en mémoire.

Si seulement…

Elle avait beau lutter, l'envie d'en finir devenait plus forte, plus sourde.

Comme la dernière fois. Comme lorsque sa vie avait basculé. Par sa faute.

Celle de Mickael, la sienne, leurs erreurs. Non. Ses propres erreurs…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle fit un pas vers la seringue.

D'une main tremblante, elle esquissa un geste pour la saisir lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit derrière elle.

Son pouls s'accéléra et la seringue lui échappa, finissant sa course à même le sol.

Plus besoin de libre arbitre songea Sarah, un sourire inapproprié sur les lèvres.

- Wohhh Wohhh, du calme !! entama Kellerman avec un geste apaisant

Tu as laissé la porte entrouverte, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé qqch alors je suis entré.

Je suis désolé.

Kellerman se força à sourire ; tout en étudiant la réaction de Sarah, son regard ne cessait de passer de la seringue à la jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce que… ? sa question en suspend, il désigna la seringue dispersée sur le sol.

Apeurée, Sarah se sentit prise au piège.

Comment lui mentir ? Comment se débarrasser de lui ? Comment lui faire croire que je ne sais pas ? Comment juste faire semblant ?

La lassitude prit le pas sur le bouillonnement de son cerveau.

Elle se contenta juste d'hausser les épaules en signe de reddition.

- Tu peux me parler Sarah. On peut lutter ensemble. Je sais ce que c'est d'en avoir tellement envie que rien d'autre ne compte.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, pour un peu elle aurait pu y croire.

Mais les brèves de sa dernière conversation d'avec son père lui revenaient en mémoire.

_Il n'est pas celui qu'il semble être_

Son père avait donné sa vie pour une cause qui n'était pas la sienne.

Elle non plus n'avait pas choisit cette cause, elle était juste en train de s'y débattre, malgré elle…

Désormais elle était en danger, tout comme son père.

Le monde entier pouvait croire en son suicide. Elle, elle n'y croyait pas.

Et l'apparition surprise de la morphine venait confirmer ses soupçons.

Jusqu'où étaient-ils près à aller pour faire taire les indésirables ?

Et surtout, Kellerman faisait-il parti de leurs rangs ?

Sarah réprima un frisson à cette pensée, avant de fixer à nouveau son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle.

Il jouait bien son rôle, elle ne pouvait pas le nier…

Allait-il la tuer ?

- Je… j'ai eu une faiblesse. C'était idiot. Je ne recommencerais pas.

- Je comprends Sarah, avec la mort de ton père, c'est normal.

Je peux rester si tu veux, juste pour te tenir compagnie

- Je te remercie mais j'ai besoin d'être seule ce soir.

Ça ira, je t'assure le rassura-t-elle en souriant

Qu'importe ce que lui coûtait ce sourire, elle avait besoin de donner le change.

- Oki, tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas, d'accord ?

- Oui merci. Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Sarah

A peine Sarah avait-elle refermé la porte qu'elle se laissa glisser par terre, essayant de faire taire les battements sourds de son cœur.

Elle se devait de rassembler ses idées. Son père n'était même pas enterré qu'elle devait déjà penser à « l'après »…

Plus les derniers évènements tournoyaient dans son esprit et plus elle savait.

Elle savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

Et cette simple pensée l'excédait.

Elle se releva péniblement en laissant s'échapper un léger soupir avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

3 Origamis.

Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer.

Elle avait bien des choses à reprocher à Mickael, mais une chose était sur, il ne fallait pas sous estimer son intelligence. Mickael était quelqu'un de brillant, et si elle avait en possession ces origamis, c'est qu'il était certain qu'elle en découvrirait le code…

Sarah s'empara du dernier reçu : elle y découvrit une série de chiffres, comme sur les 2 autres…

Elle allait reposer le papier lorsqu'elle découvrit par transparence un 2ème mot à l'intérieur de l'origami.

Un nom. Juste un nom. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Le psychiatre de Mickael.

Que venait-il faire dans cette histoire ?

Sarah jeta un œil sur sa montre.

23h. Trop tard pour passer chez lui. Trop tard pour téléphoner.

Elle devrait attendre jusqu'au lendemain, seulement, ces dernières heures lui avaient appris que la patience n'était finalement pas une de ses meilleurs qualité…

_Non loin de là…_

- J'ai la situation en main.

- Je ne le croirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas vu de mes propres yeux le corps de Burrows

- Elle nous conduira jusqu'à lui. Elle sait que c'est la seule solution pour elle.

- 2 jours Kellerman. Vous avez 2 jours avant que le monde ne dise adieu à Sarah Tancredi.


	2. Chapter 2: Michael

**Chapitre 2 : Michael**

Michael serra les poings et se força à fermer les yeux un cours instant.

Comme si cela suffisait à tout faire disparaître : la prison, l'exécution, la traque, Sara, et surtout Sucre pointant une arme sur eux.

Rester calme. C'était son mot d'ordre. C'était simple, tout maîtriser…il l'avait parfaitement fait jusqu'à présent, du moins en apparence…

- Sucre baisse ton arme lui intima-t-il sans élever le ton

- On ne va pas s'en sortir Michael hurla-t-il en secouant dangereusement le pistolet sous le nez de Michael, qui s'était rapproché.

On va y passer notre vie ! Evasion, Vol, kidnapping, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils peuvent encore nous rajouter ? Meurtre ?

J'suis plus d'accord mon frère !

- Calme toi Sucre, calme toi. Il y a 5 millions de dollars sous nos pieds !

Dans quelques jours on sera loin. Loin et riche. Tu seras enfin libre de tout !

Donne moi ton flingue.

- Libre ? Et jusque là Michael ? Combien d'entre nous se feront tirer comme des lapins ?

J'veux pas mourir moi susurra Sucre tout en embrassant sa médaille, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

Michael respira profondément. Il comprenait Sucre. Vers quoi les avait-il tous mené ?

Vers la liberté ou vers la mort ?

Une autre vie oui, mais faite de fuite en avant, de regard en arrière et d'angoisse incessante.

Il avait réussi à ruiner leur vie, ceux qui étaient mort, ceux qui le seraient bientôt.

Qui était-il pour disposer ainsi de leurs vies ?

Pourtant il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer, une fois, 10x, pour Linc.

Rien d'autre ne comptait…enfin presque…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la jeune fille brune qui venait de faire irruption dans ses pensées. C'était loin d'être le bon moment pour ça…

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son ami pour saisir son arme lorsqu'il se sentit projeté vers le sol.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, T-Bag avait saisit l'arme le 1er.

Alors tout se passa à la manière d'un film au ralenti. Le coup de feu tiré dans le vide pour intimer le silence. Les prisonniers incapables du moindre geste, sachant pertinemment que le psychopathe qui arborait un petit sourire en coin ne reculeraient devant rien pour arriver à ses fins.

- Oki. C'est à mon tour de jouer mes mignons.

C-Note, tu prends la corde à ta gauche et tu attaches Laurel et Hardi.

- Tu plaisantes ?

T-Bag saisit Sucre par le cou et posa doucement son pistolet sur la jugulaire tout en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

- J'AI DIT, tu prends la corde ! articula-t-il à nouveau, le regard ponctué de noir

Les yeux de C-Note basculèrent du pistolet à ses compagnons d'infortune, pour en revenir au pistolet.

- Tic Tac Tic Tac, qui c'est qui va se faire manger la cervelle par le grand méchant loup ? plaisanta T-Bag

Résigné, C-Note soupira tout en serrant les liens aux poignets de Michael et Sucre.

- Les pieds aussi indiqua T-Bag en pointant l'arme en guise d'explications.

Michael sentit une goutte de sueur perler de son front.

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas se dérouler de cette façon !

Il lança un regard furtif en direction de Sucre, regard lourd de sens et de colère.

Il avait besoin de cet argent. Linc et lui en avaient besoin pour disparaître !

Si seulement Linc était là…

Michael s'aperçut avec soulagement que C-Note avait « omis » de serrer les liens qui enserraient ses mains.

Il fut pris d'un brusque soulagement.

Pas de problème sans solution. C'était le B.A.B.A des maths !

- Maintenant tu mets l'argent dans le sac à dos ! Et vite !

Michael se contorsionnait désespérément pour libérer ses mains sans attirer l'attention de T-Bag, ce qui relevait de la mission impossible.

A peine C-Note eut-il terminé sa besogne que T-Bag lui assena un gros coup de pistolet sur la tempe.

- Bonne nuit la belle au bois dormant…

Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mes chéris, mais j'ai de l'argent à dépenser moi !

Michael avait presque libéré ses poignets, à la force du désespoir, conscient qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps pour contrecarrer les plans de T-Bag.

Ça y est se dit-il avec satisfaction en frottant ses poignets.

- Oh, j'allais oublier…repris T-Bag en se retournant brutalement, le coup de feu faisant résonner ces dernières paroles.

Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot gueule d'ange ? demanda-t-il à Michael

Hébété par les évènements, Michael se crispait désespérément sur son mollet en sang.

Il lui avait tiré dessus ! Non !

Ça ne se passera pas comme ça se jura Michael, la gorge nouée par l'échec qui se profilait à l'horizon…

Mais T-Bag avait déjà tourné les talons, et Michael était incapable de le suivre…

Les poings martelant le sol, le regard perdu dans le vague, il ne revint à la réalité que lorsque Sucre lui secoua la bras.

- Détache moi bon sang Michael !

Sucre l'aida à se tenir debout tandis que C-Note reprenait conscience.

- C'est de ta faute ! hurla C-Note en plaquant Sucre contre le mur

Tu viens de faire s'envoler 5 millions de dollars !

- C'est pas le moment intervint calmement Michael. Il n'a aucune avance sur nous. Il me croit mal en point à cause de ma jambe mais la balle n'a fait que me frôler, et il est aussi mal en point que moi avec sa main. Ce qui fait qu'on est à égalité. On va le rattraper. On va le trouver ce fils de…

Il devait se contrôler, c'était vital.

Dans 3 jours il devait rejoindre Linc et LJ. Et dans 3 jours il y serait, avec l'argent !

Michael se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit des 2 autres prisonniers. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça, attaché comme des animaux, rien qu'à cette pensée son corps se mit à frémir.

Il les débâillonna avant de s'agenouiller devant les 2 otages pour les faire boire, incapable de les regarder dans les yeux.

- Je vais vous laisser un canif mal aiguisé expliqua-t-il à la jeune policière.

Le temps de couper vos liens et de téléphoner à la police, nous serons loin.

Je…

Michael prit qqsecondes pour réfléchir. Quoi ? Il était désolé ? Combien de fois avait-il répété ces 3 mots ? Dans sa quête, il n'y avait aucune place pour les regrets !

Pourtant il ne pouvait les effacer. C'était impossible. Comme d'oublier le mépris qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Sara à leur dernière rencontre. Comme oublier à quel point il avait ruiné sa vie.

Désolé. Oui. Il était désolé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, et tout ce qu'il ferait encore…

Le cheminement de ses pensées fut interrompu par le bruit de la télé derrière lui.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment Sucre ? T-Bag a 5 minutes d'avance, et chaque minute compte.

Il faut…

- Attends une seconde, c'est les infos ! Ils parlent de nous et de la mort de Tweener !

Bah voilà, c'est malin, maintenant c'est fini !

Michael n'écoutait déjà plus. Le reportage sur leur évasion avait fait place à un autre reportage. Un vulgaire fait divers. La mort du gouverneur Tancredi…


End file.
